devilmakerfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 38
Chapter 38: Absolute Goddess Amaterasu Synopsis Hora...lost his life because of Amaterasu. What is she up to? I've got to do something. I should ask Luel what happened. Then, I will settle this fight with Amaterasu. For Hikari, I must... Dialogue (Office) You: Is loss of her memory somehow related to the contract? Yuki: I believe so. Anyway, what else did you find out? You: Amaterasu seems to have been looking for official contractors, who are after the one who opens the gate. Yuki: Amaterasu? Really? You: This is only my assumption, but Amaterasu might want to make an official contract with me. Yuki: What do you mean? You: She might want to maximize her power through the official contract. But she might not want to be bound by it, so this might be her experiment of some kind. Yuki: Is that why you think she appeared in this city? You: What I've heard was that Amaterasu was mainly targeting Hora. Luel fell down after Hora fell down... Maybe she wanted to test the effect of the binding force of the official contract. Yuki: No way... You: I'm going after her. Yuki: Going after her? To meet Amaterasu? You: Yes, I was trying to find out how I could make an official contract with Amaterasu. If it is also what she wants, it will be easier. Yuki: That is just your rough assumption. You: Luel is quite a powerful devil. But even she is not a good match for Amaterasu. how many devils stronger than Luel do I need to gather? There is no guarantee that Hikari will be sage during this period. Yuki: Okay, then. I'll guide you to her. You: Thank you. And I've got to ask you a favor. Yuki: A favor? You: Yes, just in case. (Crystal of the Abyss) You: Is this where Amaterasu resides? Yuki: Sir name! Over there! You: Hikari! Hikari: ... Amaterasu: You finally came, my contractor. You: Amaterasu. I came as I promised. Let Hikari go. Amaterasu: Fine. But only after our contract is complete. You: A contract? You want to contract with me again? Amaterasu: Indeed. But not the interim contract we had before, but the official contract. You: What are you talking about? Amaterasu: A detailed explanation is also one of my duties for the contract. Listen carefully. As you already know, we are not beings native to this world. We originally belonged to either Paradise or the Abyss in our world, but were somehow brought into this world by an unknown force. And we call the person who brought us into the world 'the one who opens the gate.' You: The one who opens the gate? Amaterasu: All devils brought into this world instinctively come to know that we have to find that human to restore our world. But there are absolutely no clues about that person. We just know that we will recognize the person the moment we see him. You: So, what are you trying to say? Amaterasu: Devils make a contract with contractors to regain and exert their powers in this world. The talent of the contractor matters, but the details of the contract matter as well. Only through a contract with humans can we exert our powers. This constraint was created in the beginning as we were brought into this world. To minimize such an unfair constraint, we make a contract that is established under the agreement of finding the one who opens the gate. That is what we call the official contract. You: If I do the official contract, will you let Hikari go? Amaterasu: I will. But I will decide the conditions of the official contract. You: Fine. Let me hear about the conditions. Amaterasu: My conditions are simple. First, I shall find the one who opens the gate. Second, I shall govern the Paradise and the Abyss in this world as well as in my world. Third, I shall protect my contractor. You: ... Amaterasu: Your conditions will be, first, you shall cooperate in finding the one who opens the gate. Second, you shall obey my commands. What do you say? Shall we proceed? You: Amaterasu, with such one-sided conditions, it will be meaningless even if you guarantee Hikari's safety. Were you expecting me to agree on such an unfair contract? Amaterasu: It doesn't have to be made now. You can come back when you've changed your mind. I have no interest in hurting humans including you. You: Yeah? What was that mess you crated in our city? Amaterasu: You were delaying things too much. Consider it as a little expression of my temper. You: Okay. Let's do it, Amaterasu. Yuki: Sir name. You: Only if you agree with me on my conditions. Instead of obeying your commands, I shall comply with every term of the contract. And you shall do the same. Amaterasu: What is it for? You: Your third condition is somewhat ambiguous, the one that you shall protect your contractor. What if you put me to sleep forever? That's also a kind of protection. I want to avoid that sort of thing from happening. Anyway, with the new condition, you and I both agree that we shall comply with every term in this official contract. How does it sound? Shall we proceed? Amaterasu: Fine, my contractor. Let's make a contract. I Amaterasu, request the official contract to you, name. I shall look for the one who opens the gate. I shall govern the paradise and the abyss in this world as well as in my world. I shall protect my contractor name, and comply with every term in the contract. Shall we proceed? You: I, name, accept this contract with Amaterasu. I shall cooperate in searching for the one who opens the gate. I shall comply with every term in the official contract sincerely. (sigil flash) Absolute Amaterasu: This...Is this the official contract? (another flash) Absolute Amaterasu: Power...I feel overwhelming power. The Abyss that has been taking all my time is also becoming a part of me. Hahaha. I am now the Absolute Goddess. You: Amaterasu. We've made a contract. Let go of Hikari. Absolute Amaterasu: My contractor, of course I will. But you have to be with me. You: What do you mean? Absolute Amaterasu: You are my only weakness. I can't let you freely run around. You will fall into an eternal sleep and watch me. This is the safest way to protect you. You: Amaterasu, have you already forgotten the condition that you shall comply with every term in the official contact? Absolute Amaterasu: Of course I haven't. But that doesn't change anything. What I just told you is also truthful to the condition that you mentioned. You: It's good to hear that you remember the conditions. Yuki once told me that an official contract is designed unfavorably to devils. Maybe that's what the one who opens the gate intended. Absolute Amaterasu: What? Did you already know about the official contract? You: If I am right, you just made a big mistake. You will soon find out what I mean. Absolute Amaterasu: I do not know what you have schemed, but you are not a match for me. What a... Huh? My power...I'm losing my power. You: Yuki, how do you feel? Yuki: This...Is this the power of Amaterasu? You: The official contract is really... Absolute Amaterasu: You scammer! What did you just do? Why is my power being transmitted to Yuki? You: Amaterasu, you agreed that you shall comply with every term in the official contract. Right now, you are doing an excellent job. Absolute Amaterasu: Stop it! I will seal you right now! You: Yuki! Yuki: Yes! Master! (Battle with Absolute Amaterasu) Absolute Amaterasu: Am...I...perishing? Yuki: Wait for me in paradise. I will find the one who opens the gate and restore our world back to normal. Absolute Amaterasu: Yuki...name! (flash) You: Is she dead? Yuki: No, she has lost all her power and went back to her native world. You: Wow, it really worked. So, it is true that the official contract is designed unfavorably to devils. Yuki: But it was way too risky. What were you going to do if this hadn't worked? You: No problem since it worked. Please save Hikari first. (Office) Hikari: Mmm... You: Hikari, are you okay? Hikari: Brother? You: I am here. Hikari: Dream? Is this a dream? You: No, it's not. Hikari: Borther! (later) Hikari: Seriously, is this how you drained the power of a devil like Amaterasu and got rid of her? You: It might be hard to believe, but it is true. Hikari: The official contract sounds really formidable. Just because of the official contract you made with Yuki right before with Amaterasu, she had to transmit all her power to Yuki... Yuki: now you understand why devils keep it confidential about the official contract. The binding force of the official contract is way more powerful than anyone could think of. I've also learned my lesson through this experience. Hikari: Then, how powerful are you, Yuki? Yuki: Good enough to protect Sir name. Hikari: That's good. Now, what? Are you going to look for the one who opens the gate? You: What else can I do? I'm also personally curious about that person since what has happened so far was all caused by him. Hikari: Okay. I'm going with you. You: What? Hikari: Aren't you looking for the gate guy or something? Were you thinking of doing it alone, without me? You: Hikari. You are not completely healed yet. Also, since my memory is back and Yuki accompanies me, you don't have to come with me. Hikari: Don't regard me as a mere child of 10 years ago. Whatever you think of me, I was the one who was called the Child of Light. I'm not so weak that you need to be concerned for my safety. You: I understand, but... Hikari: Enough. If you leave without me like the last time, I won't ever forgive you. I hope you understand. You: O...okay. All right. Take a rest for now. (alley) Yuki: I can't believe I'm not dreaming. You: How so? Yuki: I can't believe our current situation. Hikari is safe and the great threat to this world is eliminated. You: Are we really safe from all dangers? Yuki: There shouldn't be any devils more powerful than Amaterasu. Don't you think? You: Who knows? I still have no clue about the devil cult to which Azazel belongs, who called me buddy. no idea about the government that controls contractors of darkness, either. And Orochi is still alive regaining his power at Hell. Besides... Yuki: Besides? You: Yuki, you were initially looking for Amaterasu to restore your world. Yuki: That is... You: What's your plan now? What do you think about stabilizing your world by yourself, not through Amaterasu? Yuki: Well, that's not going to work. I think it's a rule that the power I have in this world can only be wielded here. Now I come to think of it, Amaterasu must have known it. That she can't break the rule with her power. That's probably why she wanted to gain power here. You: The conclusion is that we have to find the one who opens the gate. Without any clues. That's exciting. Yuki: What? You: I am an investigator. If my reward is going to be the peace in this world, how can I reject it? Yuki: Tee-hee. You: What? What's so funny? Yuki: No, it's just...so much like you, Sir name. You: So much like me? Whatever. Anyway, please support me on this matter, Yuki. Yuki: Yes, I will. Master. You: Can we do something about the title "Master"? If Hikari ever hears that, she'll look at me with contempt for sure. Yuki: That depends on how you do things well, Master. (Yuki runs away) You: Yuki! Yuki! Next Chapter Gallery